Poof
by ShadowVisions
Summary: Duskpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice struggling to learn the ways of the warrior. But something is unusual about him..... and he can't pinpoint what. But when cats start dissapearing out of thin air, will Duskpaw stay loyal, or Poof?
1. Allegiances and Author's Note

**Hello peoples! I'm starting a new story.... yay! I'm going to try and update at least once a week, though I'll shoot for twice or thrice. I'm not one of those writers that can spit out 20 chapters in one night! Anyway, full summary of "Poof":**

_Duskpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice struggling to learn the ways of the warrior. But something is unusual about him..... and he can't pinpoint what. Meanwhile, a shadow of the past is back, an a whole new world will be opened to the clans... But those aren't not the only things as the Clans declare all-out war on each other as their best warriors dissapear out of thin air..... Poof._

**Also, I'm only going to say it once..... I do not own Warriors! Erin Hunter owns it and if I did you wouldn't be a fan of the series! :P**

***SPOILERS ARE AHEAD***

**BTW, the Prologue takes place a day after Sunrise ends.**

*Edit* Allegiances are in my profile if you want to see them, due to issues with "lists" on fanfiction. :( It's the second part of my profile :)

**Hopefully the Prologue will be up soon! :)**


	2. Prologue

**Poof Prologue- Here it is!**

"I am impressed, Tigerheart. You learn quickly." growled a voice.

Tigerheart shimmered with pride, this cat did not give praise lightly.

"Try adding a claw hook to the end of it." the second cat explained, then showed Tigerheart on a large branch, and scraped nearly all the bark off of it.

Tigerheart tried next, removing the rest of the bark off the branch. It was slower, then Tigerstar expected, obviously.

"You've got to be quicker." growled the other cat. "Let's try some defensive moves."

"Yes, Tigerstar." spoke Tigerheart happily. Tigerstar lunged at Tigerheart, but Tigerheart quickly leapt back and avoided Tigerstar's razor-sharp claws.

"Excellent." Tigerstar praised. "Not even Lionblaze of ThunderClan can lay a paw on you."

"Awesome! I can't wait to tell Dawnpelt and Flamepaw!" Tigerheart explained, purring.

"No!" Tigerstar interrupted, and Tigerheart jumped back. "You must never tell a soul that I am training you, not even your kin! But do not worry, soon I will show you some friends that can train with you."

Tigerheart looked dissapointed, but nodded.

"Go back to ShadowClan. You and I will meet again soon." Tigerstar finished. Tigerheart nodded again.

"Yes, Tigerstar." With that Tigerheart bounded back out of the dim forest.

**I know it's amazingly short, but hey, it's a prologue. The chapters will be much longer (about 5x). :) We get to see Hollyleaf, a POV from Tigerheart, Flametail, and Dawnpelt, more Dark Forest training, even a new type of "Clan". I think you'll enjoy. :)**

**Oh, it's mostly Duskpaw (kit), of course. He won't appear until chapter 6-10ish. Something's important about him. :)**

**I appreciate reviews.**

**-ShadowVisions**


	3. Chapter 1: Army, Death, and Theft

"Welcome, my dear friend Lionblaze. Welcome back, in fact." spoke an evil voice.

Lionblaze gasped as Tigerstar stepped out of some bushes, Lionblaze knew where he was dreaming!

"Time for your fake grandfather to finish you off, weakling." Tigerstar growled.

"I'm not a weakling! I've fought you before and I'll fight you again!" Lionblaze countered. "I'm stronger than you and you know it, Tigerstar!"

"Ha! You pathetic kit! I've got the entire Dark Forest on my side! You know that's more cats than you can fight off in a moon!" With that, Tigerstar flicked his tail and nine cats and appeared behind Tigerstar on either side.

Lionblaze saw cats he didn't know, along with familar faces- Ashfur. Then Lionblaze saw cat that looked just like Brambleclaw. _That must be Hawkfrost._ He thought Tigerstar must have practiced this routine to make him look better. Still, Lionblaze wasn't sure he could beat them all, even with his powers. Then he saw a cat that made his heart sink- it was Rippletail. Lionblaze gasped.

"Hello, Lionblaze." Rippletail spoke. "A pleasure to see you die, indeed."

"Ha!" Tigerstar teased. "Traitors to good are welcomed here, Lionblaze. And even if you manage to kill a cat, they will just come back to life!"

Lionblaze realized that there truly was no hope. Could he even escape alive? Lionblaze stepped backwards.

"Lionblaze, would you like to join us?" said Tigerstar.

"Never! replied Lionblaze, still quite loyal.

"Then goodbye, Lion_kit_. Charge!" Tigerstar commanded.

The army of cats swarmed forwards and looked like a blur to Lionblaze. There didn't seem to be any chance of surviving. _Wait- if I pretend to climb a tree and double back, those cats might lose me for a minute! _Lionblaze pretended to scramble up the nearest tree's roots, and whipped back behind unseen through the cloud of running cats.

"Climbing a tree? Pitiful." Lionblaze could hear Ashfur sneer.

Suddenly, Lionblaze tripped on a rock and rolled down a hill uncontrollably. He banged through a wide hole in a tree trunk and splashed into a puddle of water. _Water? There's no water here! _It was true though, and then without warning Lionblaze fell into darkness.

Lionblaze woke up in the warriors den to murmuring of cats around the elders den. Longtail, Purdy, and Sandstorm were bringing a body for burial. _Mousefur must have died in her sleep. _He assumed. Firestar leaped up to the Highledge and called the Clan together quickly. Every cat quickly gathered together instead of a slow, mourning walk, and were ready to listen as though there was something more to hear. _Could this have been a murder?_

"This is terrible! Terrible!" Mousewhisker was crying out. Mousewhisker had nothing to do and wasn't close with Mousefur, apart from their names.

_There has to be something else._

"It's bad, Lionblaze. Bad." His worried-looking brother Jayfeather padded up and told him.

"Jayfeather, I need to tell you something-" Lionblaze began.

"It can wait a while, Lionblaze. Just listen!"

Soon all the cats were there and Firestar began with few, but scary words: "Mousefur has been killed and Hazeltail has been stolen and taken prisoner!"

**Wow- I left you guys with an actual "cliffhanger"- something I'm terrible at. I hope you enjoyed, I'll put up more soon!**

**Again, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed!**

**-ShadowVisions**


End file.
